farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tahrlass
Name: Tahrlass (last name not given) Age: 29 in human years? *bark* Race: Unstuffy Night Elf Profession: Fine chef that enchants on the side. Oh, and occasionally does contract killing. Character Appearance Tahrlass seems slightly more petite than most elven women of her apparent age, Her high cheeks betray constant smiling. Her eyes are the same. They gleam brightly, and are quite expressive and inquisitive. Her gaze is constantly jumping from person to person. She notes all of them with attentive, yet casual, glances. When not in her traveling armor, she is normally dressed very casually and comfortably. It would seem she has taken a bit to human clothing tastes more than traditional elven. Many buckles and strings on her attire are a bit looser than normal. While not prim and proper, it can be seen that her vestments are not of inferior quality, rather the opposite. The loose fitting seems to let her move about more freely and gracefully. Frequently the faint aroma of fresh bread or cooked meats will whisper enticingly from her. Character Biography This is my mini-history from my first guild app, pre-H&E and FS. It's going to be updated and cleaned up... eventually... *bounce* *giggle* A story about me? Well, there's not too much to tell, really. I grew up in the great tree, not far, but not near Darnassus. I learned how to cook by watching my mother prepare all sorts of delicious foods for my family and her guests. She'd alway try to pull visitors to our lands aside to share food and stories. Thier stories are probably why I left home after I was old enough too. My father was quite adept at hunting, and could sneak up on the wild panthers ((I never lie! It's not like I specifically state he was a traditional "hunter")). I wasn't as good as him, but learning to be able to move without disturbing the wild life was very helpful when I was going from Menethil's harbor to Iron Forge. Still, I've got a scar on my backside in the shape of a gator's jaw. Wanna see it? ((I went back for that gator, and picked him out by the scar my knife left above his eye. His skin was made into several sheaths and scabbards, all of which I still use. His teeth hang from a necklace I no longer wear, but keep displayed in my home)). When I got to Iron Forge, it was so exciting and new! Stinky sulfer from the great melting pots in the center, but I got over that. What I couldn't get over was my lack of funds. Fortunately, a human decided to take me under his wing. Strangely enough, he found me while I was working by dancing on tables at Bruuks. He says he was waiting for a friend. Yah, right ^^. He was very nice, and paid for me to have skinning and formal cooking lessons, as well as buying me a better-than-most blade and bow. We've been friends ever since then. ((but you'll never know that he was actually a "recruiter" for at the time unnamed government, more on that some other time)). Since that great start, I've been able to travel all over Azeroth meeting new people and learning to cook some of the most exotic dishes you can think of. My success as a fine chef is largely because I search out the finest ingredients myself, and can ensure quality, freshness and outstanding flavor. ((and the occasional secret ingredient of sleeping powder, poisons or finely sharpened blades)). As is proper, nothing goes to waste, and many beasts with fine meats have equally fine pelts that I collect and sell. Business is so good that I've even taken up enchanting as a hobby. Every so often I take some time off and go out with any one of Iron Forge's ambitious visitors in order to find ancient manuscripts to help out my studies. The extra stuff that is acquired, should I not have personal need for it, is sent off to my sales agent. He buys and sells for me, and has made some very lucrative investments on my behalf. As such, I haven't worried about being broke like I used to be. ((so now I can dance on tables for free)). Anyhow, that's my story ((Please, take me lightly. The image helps me out when a target investigates my background before they make the mistake of buying that elven ditz routine))! What's yours? Traits of note: Chatty and a bit air headed, but only as it's fun to do. She's a bit smarter than she lets on, which isn't that hard considering <<; There are many things that, while easier to do with others, she tends to do alone. It is not easy to determine if she's preventing close bonds from forming or if she just prefers the solitude and challenge. Oh, and she's occasionally been accused of being a lush, but only by other lushes. Armory: http://armory.worldofwarcraft.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Farstriders&n=Tahrlass RP: casual, and usually as an advisor or humor maker PvP: Occasional, depends on queues or Halaa's status. <3 Horde invaders PvE: Yep, more soloing than anything Raid: Not since BC Player OOC notes: I will be on an extended break from WoW, but expect to return after a few patches. If not, then feel free to build a shrine in my memory and rest assured that a cookie dough monster has been slain someplace. Positive karma FTW Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies